Don't Turn Around
by jennyflower
Summary: Summary doesn't do it justice. This is my Halloween Edward/Bella Oneshot. Bella is leaving work and is having a hard time getting home. BxE Emmett makes an appearance.


**This is my halloween posting. It is short, sweet, and creepy. Hope you like it!**

**Don't Turn Around**

It had been an exhausting day for Bella in the laboratory today. She had to work late so when she go to work everyone was in a bad mood. There was so much work left by the day shift that at 1630 the second shift was barely catching up. Fighting the urge to just turn around and say, "Fuck it," Bella clocks in and puts on her lab coat.

She slaves through her shift, finishing up the parasite comprehensives that dayshift left and started to read the cultures. The one thing that second shift was actually assigned to do today. Taking a quick pee break, Bella walks over to the Vitek and places the positive culture for identification and sensitivities on the machine.

Finally, after the other workers have taken their lunch, Bella gets to eat hers. She gets her lunch from the breakroom fridge and heads back to the office to eat. After a much too quick 30 minute lunch break, Bella dons her lab coat again and heads back to the trenches.

It's finally eleven p.m. which means that the other lab techs are leaving for home, sleep, food, and showers. Bella still has two more hours to go. Hopefully, the last round from the other hospitals won't take to long to get there. She might get to leave early.

The couriers come and go leaving an enormous amount of work behind. Slaving through it as quickly she can. Bella finally gets it all done at 0145 a.m. Forty-five minutes past the time she was supposed to leave at. Clocking out and leaving the lab, Bella walks passed the elevators and enters the janitor hallway.

Making a left she leaves the hospital and begins the lonely trek across the bridge that will take her to her car.

Opening the door, Bella looks up at the windows and sees that it is raining outside. The temperature has also dropped a few degrees. She pulls her sweater tighter around her body.

She steps into the hallway and two steps in the breaker box "POPS" and the light burn brighter. Feeling kinda creeped out but still brave. Bella sets out towards the right turn that will lead her closer to her car. Her haven from the craziness of work.

Starting to turn right, Bella hesitates for just a second, the air feels strange-almost evil. Stepping into the hallway on the right the breaker box "POPS" again. This time down the 100 feet to the garage that leads to Bella's salvation.

The entire walkway grows dimmer and then "POP," "POP," "POP" all the lights down the walkway dim and get brighter. One of them actually goes out completely and starts to shower a few sparks.

Hugging herself around the waist, Bella has her phone in one hand and her car key in the other. Twenty feet into the walkway, Bella hears footsteps, but there is no one in the hall either direction. She speeds up and the footfalls are still rebounding behind her she thinks.

Realizing that it could be the echo of her shoes off the windows that are in the skybridge walkway Bella slows down. Trying to relax as her heart beats a crazy stattaco.

Fifty feet closer to her car, Bella hears what sounds like some breathing behind her and still hears the footsteps. Not wanting to cry Bella doesn't turn around.

Seventy-five steps in. Only twenty-five more to go to get to the garage elevator. Bella feels something gently pull the hair from her ponytail. She knows that she is the only one there in the hallway. She again refuses to turn around, but tears well up in her eyes.

Finally, Bella reaches the garage and impatiently waits for the elevator to take her from the third floor to the seventh floor parking floor. Usually coming in late means a parking space on the third floor, but today the garage was full. So she had to park on the seventh floor on the very top of the garage.

Bella waits impatiently for the elevator that never comes. It's out of order. Someone had pulled the sign off the elevator and threw it on the ground.

Swallowing loudly, Bella looks around the garage and decides that she had to take the trek up to the top.

Starting out slowly, she puts one foot in front of her and climbs to the fourth floor. She climbs to the fifth floor. It is still raining outside and the temperature dropped about 30 degrees from when she went into work 9 hours prior.

Sixth floor and Bella has no problems. She starts to relax just a bit. She is almost to her haven. Almost home.

The seventh floor comes into view and there is her car. Her lovely blue porsche cayeene. She pops the button and the lights come on. Presses it a second time and the engine starts. She is hoping that the heat is on and not the air conditoner.

It's still raining, but there is no wind at all. The rain is falling straight down. Ten steps til she is home free.

Then she hears it.

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHH_**

The worst blood curdling scream she has heard in her life. Bella starts to breakdown. The day is just getting to her and all of the creepy moments prior to this just catapult her to fall to her knees.

Falling on the ground, Bella quickly recovers and is sobbing uncontrollably-just wanting to get into her car before the creature eats her or worse kills her.

She gets in, puts the car into reverse and sees nothing. There is nothing on the seventh floor except her and her car. There is no wind. The rain is making little noise.

Looking in her rearview mirror as she is crying, snot running down her nose, she sees the stairwell door is open and sees eyes staring back at her.

There is no explanation for the scream she just heard, but she doesn't stay around to find out what it could be. Bella puts the gas to the floor and drives down the parking garage at breakneck speeds.

Finally, she gets home and runs to the shower. She turns it on and tries to get warm.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP _**

Bella wakes up gasping and tries to scream. She is frightened by her dream. She knows she had to work late this evening and won't get off until 1 am. She quickly promises herself that she will not walk to her car by herself this evening at all.

Rolling over to hug the body next to her. She nuzzles her face into the chest. Looking up she sees the eyes from her dream. The ones looking back at her from the stairwell in her dream.

Pushing away from the body from her bed. Bella screams. Edward come running out of the shower-soapy and naked. Asking her what is wrong. He looks where her finger is pointing and sees a mannequin with the creepy eyes and smiling face. The same mannequin Emmett brought home from the fair. He had snuck it in while Edward was in the shower.

Edward screams, "Emmett, I'm gonna let her dismember you!" Emmett laughs and quickly runs out of the house. Quickly, Edward finishes his shower (at vampire speed), gets dressed and comforts Bella all within a few second. He continues to threaten Emmett under his breath.

Edward goes to the bed and picks up Bella. He puts her in his lap as she continue to calm down from being frightened. Edward puts his arms around her and holds her close. Bella puts her face in the crook of his neck and Edward reaches his hand down to the floor. He looks over and pats the mannequin's head, whispering, "Good job...good job." The mannequin tilts it's head slightly, winks and smirks at Edward.

**_please let me know what you think?!_**

**Jennyflower**


End file.
